Uterine lavage for recovery and re-implantation of human embryos from human subjects has been performed for the past three decades. In particular, in-vivo fertilized embryos have been recovered from fertile women and transferred to infertile recipient women, producing donor-to-recipient transplanted human pregnancies. The first reported procedure was performed by a University of Los Angeles team in 1983 and produced a live birth in 1984.